


Tell Me More

by Moonlady9



Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Oral Sex, University AU, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: With a little help from Ino and one of her dresses, Sakura musters up the courage to go on a date with the very sexy teacher's assistant from her Latin class, Genma. Maybe it was the dress, maybe it was him but she couldn't help her need for him, and she needed him to tell her who she was that night, just a wanton needy woman that would do anything to please him for that night.





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty, kinda kinky little story because I have been obsessing over Genma again.  
Make sure you read the tags!  
hope you enjoy.

“Ino, I don’t know what to wear.” Sakura stepped into her roommate’s room in a robe holding a few dresses.

“Here put this on.” The blonde threw a dress at her.

Sakura looked it over on the hanger, “It’s missing some fabric.” she looked at the royal blue satin dress unconvinced, short, backless and deep cut in the front for maximum cleavage. It looked spectacular on Ino, but Sakura didn’t have the same assets, she wasn’t sure about it.

“Yeah, you won’t need a bra.” Ino stood up taking the other dresses from Sakura’s hand and throwing them on a chair. “Trust me, Genma will like this dress.”

Sakura blushed, she had known Genma from her Latin class, he was the teacher’s assistant. She had watched him all semester from the corner of her eyes, but always too scared to make a move. Now the semester was over, Ino had set up the date and convinced her to go out with him since there wouldn’t be a conflict of interest anymore.

Ino pulled off the robe from Sakura, “Put it on Forehead.” The blonde smirked.

Sakura grumbled, Ino always liked to push her to the edge of uncomfortable. She was wearing just panties, Ino had seen her naked plenty of times but that dress, Ino couldn’t be serious about her wearing it in public. “Ino this isn’t my style.”

“You are going to look so hot in this. He won’t be able to take his eyes off you.” Her blue eyes glancing down Sakura’s body in obvious appreciation. “Seems like you need a little motivation to get laid tonight.” Ino murmured as her lips started kissing down Sakura’s neck until she reached her pink nipples and started to nip at them.

Sakura moaned softly as Ino switched, “You always do this to me Ino-pig, get me riled up.”

“You are too shy, but when you’re horny…” Ino looked up at her in a knowing look. “Trust me, you’re going to like Genma.” Ino pushed Sakura against the dresser, licking behind her ear.

“Ino!” Sakura exclaimed as the blonde’s nimble fingers went down to her panties, rubbing over the fabric. She bit her lip as Ino slipped under and started to circle her entrance with her fingers but not entering. “Ino, you’re teasing me.”

“I just want to make sure you have an open mind and hopefully a good time tonight.” Ino looked over to see Sakura’s eyes flutter, she didn’t want to make her cum, she pulled away right before Sakura climaxed.

“Ino! Don’t stop.” Sakura groaned in frustration. Ino kissed her.

“Don’t touch yourself, you can’t cum until me or Genma tell you to cum. Got it?” her blue eyes icy as she licked her fingers clean.

“You can be such a bitch sometimes.” Sakura huffed as she pulled on the dress. It was low cut and barely covered her bottom.

Ino spanked her, “I love your ass, so juicy.” She grinned.

“I have the ass, you have the boobs.” Sakura smiled as she turned and squeezed her friend’s chest.

“Ok, you have to get going, I promise you’ll like him, he’s sweet and a total beast in bed, and you need a good fuck. Go be a whore.” Ino smirked.

Sakura gave her a kiss, “I love how you take care of me.” She joked.

Ino pulled her into another deep kiss, “Always baby. And if you like him, maybe I can join next time?”

Sakura laughed, “I’ll let you know.”

Sakura was standing outside the bar in a conundrum, if she pulled the dress lower to cover her legs it would show more of her boobs, and if she pulled it up to not feel like her boobs were on display then her ass was, she let out a breath of frustration, she could still feel the moisture in her panties from Ino. She stopped messing with it, straightened her spine and walked in. She could feel men’s eyes on her, unlike Ino, she didn’t welcome them the same way. She walked over to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic, Genma still hadn’t arrived. She leaned on the bar top as she waited, sipping her drink.

Someone came up to her, he was drunk, had dirty blonde hair, she knew him from school but didn’t know his name.

“Hey baby, let me buy you a drink.” He smiled showing all his teeth.

She lifted her glass, “No thanks, I’m good.” And turned away from him.

“Hey, I’m trying to be nice to you, you don’t have to be so rude.” He stepped next to her, she scowled.

“I’m waiting for a friend.” She answered curtly.

“How about we get to know each other while you wait.” His hands started to inch down her arms.

Her skin crawled, she moved, “I don’t need company.” She started to walk away.

“Dressed like that you’re looking for some company tonight.” He sneered as he reached for her. He caught her at the wrist.

“Don’t you fucken touch me asshole.” She yanked her wrist back. He reached for her again, she swung a fist at his face, he went down. Everyone around her stood in silent shock, she finished her drink, setting it down and walked out. In her anger she wasn’t paying attention and bumped into a body. “Sorry.” She mumbled and side stepped.

“Sakura?”

She turned and looked up. Chocolate eyes meeting hers. “Oh Genma, um, we can’t go in there.”

He peeped in and saw a commotion, “What happened?”

“I decked a guy, how about we go somewhere else?” she gave him a sheepish smile.

He stared at her, taking in her appearance, she had a ruddy face from anger, he knew it well enough from when she would hit Naruto or Sasuke for pissing her off. “Sure, where do you want to go?”

“I don’t care, just somewhere else.” She started walking, wanting to get away from there. It was the last time she let Ino dress her.

He caught up next to her, “I know a quiet lounge with a dance floor.”

“Sounds great.” She took a deep breath to calm herself.

“So did Ino dress you? Don’t get me wrong you look great but it’s not your style.” He motioned at the too short dress that showed too much cleavage.

She chuckled, “Yeah, I’m going to kill her later.” She looked up at him, “How do you know what my style is?”

He blushed, “Oh, well, maybe I’ve been watching you.”

She felt her own face heat up. “Ah.”

They sat at a couch as they drank, the music was not too loud that they couldn’t talk. “How do you like being a TA?” She asked.

“Not so bad, Professor Hiruzen is kind of a hardass, but he’s a genius so it’s worth it.” He leaned forward to talk more easily. He could smell her fruity floral scent. “You smell good.” He leaned closer and gave her a playful sniff.

She giggled as his breath and nose tickled her neck, she placed her hand on his chest, she could feel his strong muscles under his shirt. He pulled back, his smile was so charming, she let her hand drop to his arm, his fingers playing with hers. “I heard he only picks the best and brightest.” She tapped his temple.

“Ah, well it’s true Kakashi was top of the class so he was the obvious pick, but it turns out I’m not as dumb as I look.” He joked.

“You don’t look dumb, just more of a goon.” She teased as she ran her fingers across his broad chest.

“Sure helps as a defenseman on the hockey team.” He let his own fingers wander down her thighs. “You look pretty good on the lacrosse field.”

“Have you seen me play?” she crossed her leg, her toe rubbing against his calf.

“You interested me. I heard you also take boxing lessons, can knock a guy down with one punch.” He lifted her hand to his lips.

She smiled, “Lacrosse is for the scholarship. The boxing is just for fun, to help on the field and when guys are getting too handsy at bars.”

“You didn’t even chip a nail taking that guy down earlier.” He kissed up her arm.

She laughed, the hairs on her arm raising, he was sweet and charming. Her skin felt electric, she was grateful when her pulled her to the dance floor, she found out he was a good dancer. She could feel that heat in her belly as she pressed her hips to his, his hands on her waist. Letting the music move them. His hand dipped down her thigh, ghosting so close to her center as his other hand moved up her neck, she lifted her face to him, he bent down to kiss her, he tasted of the whisky he had been drinking, earthy and sweet, his tongue slipping past her lips as they swayed together in the dancefloor. She could feel herself becoming wet again, his lips moved down her neck as he held her against his body, she could feel his hardness pressed against the small of her back.

“Genma.” Her voice rough, “Let’s get out of here.”

He quickly guided her through the people, they reached the cool night air, he grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. “Gods you’re amazing.” He hailed a cab, they climbed in, he told the cab the address, and then he grabbed her, wanting her mouth on his. Their kisses sloppy and messy, their hands everywhere. When they got to his apartment building, his shirt was untucked, their hair disheveled, they were breathless, they tumbled out. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. He would press her against the hallway, they would take a few more steps and then she would do it to him.

“We need to get to your apartment.” She breathed as he nibbled on her neck.

“Second floor, apartment five.” He said into her skin.

She bent down, took off her heels and pushed him off her, “All right.” She ran down the hall and up the stairs, he was chasing her, she laughed. She looked at the doors until she found number five. He caught up to her at that moment, he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he fumbled for the keys.

He finally got the door opened, she was licking his neck, her fingers in his hair. He closed the door behind them, she dropped her shoes and wristlet, he dropped the keys on the floor as he walked them to his room. He dropped her on the bed.

She spread her legs giving him a view of her black lacy thong “I’m so wet Genma.” She looked up at him through her lashes.

He growled, he pulled off his shirt, she was tugging at his belt and bottoms. “Fuck Sakura.” He kicked of his shoes and stepped out of his clothes.

She licked her lips as his cock bounced out, he was big. She didn’t get a time to appreciate him when he pushed her down on the mattress. He laid his body over hers, he kissed her, lips clashing, teeth nipping, tongues tangled with each other. She moaned as his fingers went to her panties, he rubbed her over the fabric. She bucked her hips to meet his fingers.

“Fuck baby, you are wet. You’re soaked.” she was like fire under him, it was infectious. He slipped his fingers under the lace, she cried out as he swiped up her slit, covering his fingers in her slick. “So fucken wet.”

“I want you Genma.” She moaned as he circled her pearl.

He reached for his bedside table and grabbed a condom. She looked at him, “You want me baby? Do you want my cock inside of you?” he pulled down her underwear.

“Yes, I want your big cock inside my wet pussy.” She didn’t care how wanton she sounded, she really did want him. Her hands moving up his well defined torso.

“Let’s take off this dress.” He pulled it off throwing it somewhere on the floor “That’s better.” Her beautiful toned body on display for him. He squeezed her breasts, plucking at her rosy peaks. “Gods you’re beautiful.”

“Was the dress too slutty?” she smirked as his hands roamed her body.

“Mmm… Maybe.” He bent down to bite her breasts. “Unless that’s what you were going for. Did you want to be a little slutty tonight?”

She grinned. “Maybe.”

His hand went back between her legs, he pressed a finger into her center. She whimpered. “Such a little slut you are and a tease. Teasing all the men at that bar with that dress, and then punching one when he wasn’t the cock you wanted.” He could feel her insides flutter around his finger. “Were you waiting for me?” he inserted another finger, twisting them slowly inside of her.

She groaned, “Yes, I wanted you. I want to be your whore tonight.” His fingers felt good, she couldn’t help but open herself to him.

“My dirty little whore look at you spreading your legs for me. The way you were dancing with me, that dress barely covering anything. Rubbing your ass all over my cock. Did you like making me hard?” he curled his fingers, he bit a nipple, she moaned.

She was loving the way he was talking to her, “Yes, I liked making you hard in public. I liked feeling it on my back.”

He pulled his fingers out, she pouted, “Want to be filled up?”

“Yes, please.” She breathed

“Naughty little girl.” He sat back and rolled a condom on. He rubbed himself between her folds, she whimpered, moving her hips with him. “Look at you, so eager.” He smirked.

“Please Genma, I want your cock inside of me. I’ve been wanting it all night.” She whined.

He pressed his tip to her entrance, “You’re gonna be my little whore tonight? Let me use your pussy? Let me use you?” his voice dark and seductive.

Sakura shivered. “Yes. I’m your whore. Use me. Please.” She lifted her pelvis, he grabbed her hips and slowly pushed in.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He gritted his teeth as her walls enveloped him.

She clenched the sheets, “Ah! You’re so big Genma!” the delicious feeling of him stretching her out was making her squirm.

“You like that?” she nodded vigorously as she panted. “Your tight little pussy getting stretched out by my cock…” he pulled out and pushed back in slowly as she accommodated for him. Her head fell back on the pillows as she groaned.

“Oh gods Genma!” she breathed. He set a slow and deep pace, she could feel every inch of him inside of her, pressing against the deepest parts of her. She screamed as he lifted her leg to his shoulder, going even deeper.

“You like my cock don’t you?” he watched her, her lips parted in pleasure, “You like being filled up.” Fuck she was everything, sexy, confident, and the way she had him talking to her, he had to concentrate on not finishing too soon.

She sat up on his thighs, hooking an arm around his neck, she wanted more. “Be rough, tell me I’m a dirty whore.” She shoved her fingers in his mouth, he sucked on them as she bounced on him, her leg hitting his ear. The wicked smirk on the corner of his mouth made the fire in her belly burn hotter.

He grabbed her face, his fingers digging into her cheeks to open her mouth. He pushed her fingers out of his mouth with his tongue, “Touch yourself. Show me what a dirty little whore like you likes.” She did as asked, he brought his thumb to her lips, and slowly pushed it into her mouth. She moaned as her tongue swirled around it like it was something else. “Does my dirty little slut want my cock down her throat?”

“Ah! Yes, I want your cock everywhere.” Sakura could feel the energy coiling low in her stomach, and she was reminded of Ino’s command. “Genma, tell me to cum.”

He took his thumb out of her mouth, “Is this another little game? What if I don’t tell you to cum?” he pushed her down harder.

She whined in frustration, he gently smacked her across the face. “Genma please…” she begged.

He brought her face to his, kissing her roughly, “Is my cock making you cum?”

She whimpered, he felt so good, and his voice, her own fingers still circling her pearl. “Genma, please I can’t…” she sobbed.

He brushed back her bangs, “Go ahead, cum, I’m going to make you cum over and over tonight.”

“Oh Genma!” he slammed her down, she screamed as she climaxed, arching back as he kept pumping into her.

He dipped his head down to suckle on her breasts, her body shaking in his arms, she was breathtaking. He set her down on the mattress, as she regained her breath, he was still inside of her, her walls fluttering around him. “Fuck Sakura.”

She opened her eyes, she giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Keep going baby. I’m here for your pleasure.

He grinned, “Yeah you are, my little whore.” He bent down to kiss her neck and shoulder. “And I’m not done with you.” He flipped her over on her stomach, he squeezed her cheeks, “You have an amazing ass.” He lifted her hips, he massaged her, lowered his head to give her rear kisses and loving bites. She sighed contently as he played with her body. “You like being used don’t you?” she made a noise of affirmation. “Dirty, naughty slut.” His mouth traveled down to her dripping entrance. “Still so very wet.” He gave her a lick, tasting her, she gasped. “Looks like you want more, even after you just came.” He raised himself aligning himself to her center. He swiftly sheathed himself in her, she cried out.

Sakura held on to the headboard as she moved to meet his hips. “It feels so good Genma. Don’t stop.” she pleaded.

“You just like cock inside of you.” He smacked her ass, redness blooming as she grunted. “What if I had dragged you into that dirty bathroom in the club and I asked you to bend over?”

“I would have pulled down my panties and bent over for you.” She moaned as he hit that sensitive spot inside of her.

“Such a dirty whore.” He wrapped her hair around his hand, pushing her face into the mattress. “I like you like this, ass up in the air, taking my cock.”

“Yes I’m a dirty whore for you Genma. I would let you fuck me anywhere, as long as your cock is inside of me.” She was breathless as he picked up the pace, his fingers digging into her hips and pulling on her hair.

“Gods I want to be inside your pussy always. So tight and warm.” He watched intently as his length disappeared into her, the way her heart shaped ass hit his hips, fuck he was going to lose it. “Cum again.” He commanded.

Sakura dropped her hand down and started to flick her clit as his pace became ruthless. Her moans filling the room, his grunts, their flesh meeting, the wet sound of their union, it didn’t take her long for her orgasm to overtake her.

Her walls gripped him tight, he flipped her back, pulled off his condom and with a few firm strokes spilled his milky orgasm all over her stomach. “You’re my dirty whore.”

He fell beside her, they were both breathing hard, she looked down at the mess on her stomach, she ran her finger on her stomach, picking up his cum and brought it to her lips. She licked it clean and moaned softly. “You taste good.”

“You are so dirty.” He pulled her face to him so he could kiss her. “That was fun.”

“Yes it was fun and the night is still young.” She smirked.

He reached over for some tissues and cleaned her stomach. “Oh I’m not done with you. I want to eat that dirty pussy of yours.” He grinned. “Sit on my face.”

She grinned in excitement and did as she was told, her hands planted on the headboard as she kneeled over him. She could feel his soft breath against her mound, his fingers spread her open, no matter how often her partners went down on her, she always blushed. His tongue swiped up and circled her pearl, she gasped.

“Baby, you are dripping wet.” He lapped up all her juices. Alternating from using the tip of his tongue, to flat languid licks. “Such a pretty pink pussy my little whore has.” He murmured against her so she could feel the vibrations. He heard her soft pants. He dipped his tongue into her core, swirling it, tasting her, making her moan louder. He started to move his tongue in and out, he could feel her legs shake around his ears.

Sakura rolled her head back as he kept tonguing her, “Oh gods Genma… so good…” one of his hand’s reached up to play with her breasts, plucking and tweaking her nipples, the other holding on to her ass, holding her in place. He moved to suckle on her clit “Oh right there, that, keep doing that.” She moaned. Her own hand went to play with her other breast. 

His tongue flicked her clit as he sucked on it, he loved every sound she was making. She was trembling over him, he increased pressure and pressed in two fingers into her heat. She arched back as he curled his fingers. She gripped the headboard, he knew she was close, her walls were tightening around his fingers. He found a pace she seemed to like, and was rewarded with her screaming climax, her juices dripping down his mouth as he tried to lap it all up. He slowed down as he let her ride her high.

Sakura was in a haze, she felt boneless as she dropped on the bed. She looked over to him, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Gods he was so sexy, he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, she chuckled, it was well deserved. He kissed up her arm, to her shoulder, then her neck and finally her jaw to her lips. She raised her hands, playing with the back of his neck as they continued to kiss.

“My little whore squirts.” He teased between kisses. She blushed as she licked around his lips. “I promised you that you would have my cock down your throat.” He said darkly

“You did.” She bit her lip. He stood up, she watched him as he walked around the bed, he pulled her arms until her head was hanging off the bed. She understood what he wanted. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue expectantly.

“Such a good whore you are. Eager to take my cock in your mouth.” He stood over her, stroking himself, he brought his length to her mouth, tracing her lips with his tip, smearing his precum, she licked him slowly.

She took her time licking and kissing his length, nibbling softly as he moaned. She got him wet, his thickness glistening with her saliva, she lavished him until her mouth had gone over every inch of his cock, she suckled on his tip, the tip of her tongue teasing his slit. He groaned above her, she smirked.

“Such a good whore, you sure know how to use that mouth.” He looked down at her, he could see the smile on her lips, he chuckled. He grabbed his cock and slapped around her cheeks, smearing his precum and her saliva all over her face, “You like getting slapped with my cock don’t you baby?”

“Mmm… I like your cock all over me.” She opened her mouth and he slid in until he hit the back of her throat. She made a deep sound of appreciation as her lips stretched around his thickness. She swirled her tongue around him, adjusted her angle and took the remaining inches deeper.

He about lost it, “Fuck…” he breathed as she took him all in. He could see her the bump in her neck that was his tip as she moved her head. He reached to wrap his fingers around her neck, he could feel the vibrations of her moaning. He pulled out, saliva coating him and dripping down, her tongue lapping him up. “You really like sucking my cock, dirty whore.” He pushed himself back into her warm mouth.

“Mmmffmm…” She groaned as he thrusted into her mouth, his fingers massaging her neck as he pushed in deep. His twin sacs were hitting her nose, he was calling her more obscene degrading things, and she felt her skin heat up again. Maybe she was a dirty slut that liked to be fucked over and over again, and Genma was the perfect man for that. Not many men gave into it like he did, or if they did it was because they actually believed what they were saying and that was the opposite of what she actually wanted, but not Genma, he was playing into her dark fantasy and she wanted to show her gratitude by pleasing him anyway he wanted. She reached behind him, grabbing hold of his muscular rear pulling him to her, showing him he could be rougher.

He bit the corner of his lip as she guided him to increase his speed and depth, she was gagging, choking, gasping for breath. Fuck, fuck, fuck… she started touching herself, he wasn’t going to hold on much longer. He leaned over her body, his hands on the bed as he fucked her mouth. She was dipping her fingers into her pussy, she was making all kinds of wonderful noises, her mouth so eager. He couldn’t restrain his own groans and grunts of pleasure. He could feel that pressure building ready to release. He stood back up, it was like she could feel how close he was, she was licking exactly where he needed it. “Fuck Sakura!” he pulled out and spilled himself all over her face and chest, rubbing the remains on her mouth.

Sakura was breathing hard, letting the feeling of his cum soak into her skin, she licked her lips. He sat down on the floor next to her, his head falling back onto the bed, he was panting. She smiled, she felt a sense of pride that she had reduced him to this. She let out a large sigh. “That was very fun.”

He turned to look at her and smiled, she was a sight, streams of his orgasm on her still as she grinned at him. He played with her hair, silky and smooth. “Yes it was. Thanks.” He reached over to kiss her deeply.

“Mmm.. I still have your cum all over me. I should clean up.” She muttered between his kisses.

“In a minute.” He kept kissing her, tasting her sweetness, feeling her soft lips.

She giggled when he finally released her, “You’re a perv.” She stood up, “Bathroom?”

“Through there.” He pointed at a door. Her took in her curves as she walked.

She closed the door behind her, she looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was in complete disarray, she was filthy with his essence, her lips swollen and red. She hadn’t been fucked this well in a long time. She smiled at herself in the mirror, she really did look like a cheap whore. She leaned against the wall, she still felt some remaining energy she wanted to get rid of but didn’t necessarily need Genma for this. Sakura dragged her finger over some of his climax and licked it up, he tasted good, purely masculine. She lifted her foot up to the sink, spreading herself out in front of the mirror. She wondered what he would say if he saw her like this, she spread her lower lips and flicked her clit. She bit her lips to remain silent. She didn’t want him to become suspicious, she should hurry.

Sakura was already sensitive, and her own fingers knew exactly what she needed. She felt like a nympho as she came thinking of his cum on her skin, of how he had used her and how she wanted him to use her more. She turned on the water and cleaned herself as she composed herself. She walked back out, he was on the bed, he had left space for her but she didn’t want to assume. She found her panties, sat on the edge of the bed and started to put them on.

“Are you leaving?” he rolled over to see her back.

She chuckled sheepishly, “Um, yeah, I should get going.”

“It’s Saturday, why don’t you stay?” he started at the base of her spine and kissed up her back. “I’m sorry if I was too rough.”

She sighed contently, his kisses were soothing, “No you were perfect. Thank you.” She was tired, the only reason she was leaving was because she didn’t want to overstay her welcome and be that girl that stayed over uninvited.

“Stay.” He mumbled as he nibbled on her ear.

She dropped her panties back on the floor. “When you put it like that.” She melted into him as he pulled her back to bed. She could feel his smile as he kissed her neck. She gladly fell asleep in his arms.

She woke up the next morning, she could smell food, her stomach growled. She rolled over and saw her lover missing, she got up and stretched, she pulled on her panties and went to the bathroom to wash her face and chew on some toothpaste to make herself presentable. She finger-combed her hair and walked back, she looked at the crumpled dress on the floor in disapproval and reached for his discarded shirt instead. She slipped it on, it still smelled of him and his cologne, she liked it.

She padded out of his room and found him in the kitchen, he had some classic rock music playing in the background, he was in boxers and a white t-shirt, she couldn’t help but admire his strong thighs and muscular rear, she had a sudden urge to bite it. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her face between his shoulder blades.

He placed his hand over hers, “Morning sleepy head.” He smiled as he turned around to face her. He kissed her forehead.

“Morning.” She greeted. “Need help?”

“No, all done.” He twirled a lock of candy colored hair around his finger. He watched as the morning sunlight crossed her fresh face, her emerald eyes sparkling. Seeing her in his shirt was an added bonus, his possessiveness making an appearance. “You’re so beautiful.”

She chuckled and blushed, “You look pretty good yourself.” She reached behind him to palm his ass.

He laughed and bent down to kiss her. “You’re feisty in the morning.” Grabbing a handful of hers. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter. He kissed down her jaw. “I just made eggs and toast, I don’t have much in the fridge.”

She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, “That’s perfect as long as you have coffee too.”

He hit the button on the coffee maker behind her for it to start brewing. “I was just waiting for you so it was fresh.”

“You are such a gentleman.” She giggled. He was kissing down to the valley of her breasts, “Where’s your roommate?”

“Raido is at a basketball tournament all weekend.” He nipped at her mounds. “We have the place all to ourselves.”

Sakura leaned back, “Well in that case…” she laced her hands through his hair as he unbuttoned the shirt. They ate their breakfast cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
